headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears
"Bears Will Be Bears" is the second episode of season one of the supernatural fantasy series Grimm. It was directed by Norberto Barba and written by David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf. It first aired on Monday, November 4th, 2011. In this episode, two young lovers break into the Rabe residence and avail themselves of the family's riches. Unaware that the Rabes are a family of jagerbars, they come home and abduct Rocky Babb, forcing his girlfriend, Gilda Darner to flee the scene. Nick Burkhardt investigates the missing persons' case and has to rely upon Monroe to not only give him crash course on jagerbar culture, but also to keep an eye on his ailing Aunt Marie who is the target of assassins. Synopsis Starring Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc one of the Grimm: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Opening narration: "She looked in the window, and then peeped through the keyhole; seeing nobody in the house, she lifted the latch". * This is the first episode of Grimm directed by Norberto Barba. His next work is episode 1x13, "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau". * This is the second episode of Grimm co-written by David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf. Their next episode is 1x6, "Danse Macabre". * Actor John R. Lewis is uncredited for his participation in this episode. He has also made uncredited appearances in episodes of Leverage, which stars Jekyll actress Gina Bellman as well as former Angel baddie Christian Kane. * First episodic television work for actor Alexander Mendeluk. * Rabe is an anagram for bear. * Final appearance of Marie Kessler; dies in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Boys will be boys". * The premise of this episode draws inspiration from the fairy tale The Story of the Three Bears, often referred to as Goldilocks and the Three Bears. The story was first composed as a narrative by British author and poet Robert Southey. The dynamic of the four central characters have changed several times over the course of it's publication. Southey's original story was that of three bear bachelors and an intrusive elderly woman who trespasses upon their home. Quotes * Hank Griffin: You going to be okay? * Nick Burkhardt: How do I look? * Hank Griffin: Like a cop who's been working all night. * Nick Burkhardt: That's funny, Hank, that's how you look. * Hank Griffin: Then you look good. .... * Hank Griffin: What do you think? * Nick Burkhardt: Grown up way too fast, single parent if she has any. Takes way too many chances and looks for excitement in all the wrong place. * Hank Griffin: Sounds like me. * Nick Burkhardt: Yeah. Look how you turned out. .... * Diane Rabe: Well, you have to respect your ancestors. Right, detective? * Hank Griffin: I had to my respect mine. Otherwise I couldn't sit down for a week. .... * Nick Burkhardt: This is important. * Eddie Monroe: Oh, well, come on in then. Have a cup of coffee. Bagel? Cream cheese? * Nick Burkhardt: First, I want to thank you for helping me out with the kidnapping. * Eddie Monroe: A gift basket would have been nice. .... * Hank Griffin: So Barry's lying and Lawyer Dad is running interference. * Nick Burkhardt: A lawyer's doing a bad thing. Never heard of that before. .... * Eddie Monroe: You people murdered my grandfather. The Grimms burned down his farm, cut off his head, his hands, and his feet. Okay, maybe he deserved it for some of the things he did. But if my parents could see me know, standing this close to you and not avenging the family... last Thanksgiving I'd be invited to, I can tell you that. Crew * Thania St. John - Consulting producer * Cameron Litvack - Producer * Alan DiFiore - Supervising producer * Dan E. Fesman - Co-executive producer * Sarah Goldfinger - Co-executive producer * Naren Shankar - Executive producer * Norberto Barba - Executive producer * Jim Kouf - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Executive producer * Sean Hayes - Executive producer * Todd Milliner - Executive producer * Steve Oster - Producer * Julie Herlocker - Co-producer * Bettina Zachariah Treviranus - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * "Bears Will Be Bears" at the Horror House Category:2011/Episodes Category:November, 2011/Episodes